


Dreams

by Treekiddo



Category: Cartoons - Fandom, Original Work, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Blaze - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Katie - Freeform, Katie and her friends are all young teens, Snowy - Freeform, flame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treekiddo/pseuds/Treekiddo
Summary: Kate and her friends; Snow, Blaze, and Flame, find themselves stuck in a different dimension. on-going series.





	

                                                                                                                           Dreams

The sky was dimming as the day passed Kate Kerkoff sat at her desk, looking at her notebook and sighed, getting up. Walking to her closet, she heard a noise behind her, slowly, she turned around and saw that her notebook was face down on the floor and her computer was on. **They have been on my mind for a while yet, I dreamt them a while back. The two dreams that had scared me out of sleep, the first one had the casual setting. I was talking to my friend about some random stuff, then, out of nowhere, a white dressed man was on our front porch, his hair was black and his face...** "What th- I swore I turned that off?" she said to herself, walking back and turned off her computer, picking her notebook up, she saw that all the pages were folded. **He was awful, well, I couldn't see him that well on the top floor but, his eyes were unusual, he had no irises, just two pupils.** "Um...?" she scratched her head, looking around and saw nothing, she sighed and put her notebook on her desk and walked to the door, going downstairs and grabbing her shoes, **I need to get out of here,** she thought, "Maybe go to the art store?" **At this time I heard my friend screaming and I passed out.** "Yeah," she said aloud. 

 **I woke up from it, shaking a little, I looked at my picture covered wall and stared at one, it was my name; Kate, in different objects and went back to bed. The second dream starting.** Katie walked in, sighing as the store's cold breeze passed her by, "Well I should get some paint while I'm here." As she walked down the aisles, she heard someone say her name, "Katie...?"  **I was sitting in a living room but, I have never seen it before, I saw two people sitting on the couch. One was tall, pale and had no hair, the other was short, tanned and had long curly, brown hair.** "Is that you?" she turned around and saw her friend Snow standing there, "Hey girl," she said mono-happy, Snowy noticed and asked "Are you alright?"  **Then everything went black.**

Snowy walked next to her. "I'm fine I just haven't gotten enough sleep," Katie replied quickly, looking at some paint. Snowy looked at her, her black and white hair all messy and bags under her arms, watching Katie through narrowed blue eyes. "Katie whatcha doin'?" Kate said nothing, something had appeared in her mind. An odd date appeared, 06-25-25, like a movie date in a trailer but much stranger. Kate widened her eyes in surprise. It was back to her living room dream but, this time it was darker and there were more people. "What are you doing?" Snowy asked, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Looking at some paint that I met get, why?" she replied, grabbing a few paints, and standing up, "Oh Snowy I want to ask what are you doing here?" Kate stopped once again being brought to her dream. Kate looked at the couch again, this time when Kate looked at the taller person; Kate heard static in her head, which made her quickly turn her head. "Kate." Snowy said in a more firm voice jolting her back to reality. "S-So ready to check out?" she asked, walking to the register, putting the paints on the machine, watching as they moved towards the cashier, who was staring at her, he had a crush on Katie ever since she met him, "Hey Blaze," "Oh uh..." Kate looked at the person next to her, Kate thought it was a man, so "he" had short hair, it was dark brown and icy blue eyes with pale skin that made his eyes glow. Kate looked at her right side and saw a mirror for sale, Kate saw herself, and Kate looked different from how she originally does. "Hey Katie will this be all?" he replied scanning the items, "Yeah." "That will be $4.56 please," he said, Katie handed him a five, she took her change and waved goodbye to him, leaving with Snowy following behind, "You know he has a big crush on you right?" Kate couldn't help but shudder, there was no way that was her. Kate had long, curly brown hair with bright, light brownish blonde stripes and dark shades in the back, pale skin that made her eyes seem like they were dancing with rays of light, in which were dark green with teal outlines. Snowy nudged her. "So that Blaze fellow sure seems handsome, eh?" Snowy smiled at her, seeing her blush softly at the thought, "does he really like me?" she looked up, "Totally."

They walked to Katie's car, and got in, Katie started the engine and pulled away, driving home. "So Katie what were you gonna do with that paint?" Kate looked at Snow, she felt her eyes looking right through her soul. "Well?" Snowy asked, getting out of the car and stretching, "Well, probably paint a picture?" she replied smiling, grabbing her bag before getting out and locking her car, walking shoulder-to-shoulder to the door, talking about random things like sushi and other things related to food. Unlocking the door, they walked in, Katie sat down on one of the chairs in her living room. "Katie?"  **"Cody** **Leave your sister alone!"** Kate heard the static again. Kate felt herself cringe in pain, she didn't dare say anything, then, she heard **"Don't worry Kara you'll be fine Cody was just playing around."** It hurt a little in her head. "Katie?" Snowy asked. "Yeah," "You never answered me," she said, a bit confused, "About what?" Snowy looked at her, "What were you doing at the art store?" Kate was emotionless. Kate looked at Snow and said "hi," she looked at her as if she had gone mad. Kate stood up and walked around the house trying investigate more of her features. Katie looked out her window, dazing off a bit, "Oh sorry...I was just looking for some paper." She smiled and remembered that she never got any. "Oh okay. Just wondering." She watched as the tree moved as the wind blew and smiled, she loved nature, always have. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted them from what they were doing. "I wonder who that is." 


End file.
